Comment faire courir Sébastian
by Yuko22
Summary: Ciel tombe malade et qu'il n'y as aucun médecin dans les environ et que quelques personnes viennent et fiche le bazar (les Ocs de cette fic m'appartienne) (aucun lien avec l'anime ou le manga)


Bonjour, je poste un grande correction de ma fic du même nom, je l'ai transformé en Os pour faire plus simple, il n'y auras que cet os j'ai supprimé les 8 chapitres. Je sais que ma correction ne serviras à pas grand chose vu que je fait toujours des fautes mais c'est moins pire que les horreurs des 8 chapitres, j'ai modifié quelques moment aussi pas grand chose mais c'est toujours mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira,

Bonne Lecture !

 _ **Comment faire courir Sébastian**_

 **Début du PDV de Sébastian :**

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, les autres majordomes (Finnian, Mey-rin et Bard) était en train de travailler mais faisait les chose correctement Mey-rin avait enfin accepter de changé les verres de ces lunette elle voit très bien maintenant, Finnian lui, a appris à bien jardinier grâce à moi, et Bard sais enfin utiliser un four pour faire cuir les aliment et pas au lance-flamme. Je parcoure les couloirs jusqu'à ce que je tombe nez à nez à une porte en bois de chêne lisse orné de ligne dorées, cette porte est plus précisément la chambre du gérant de l'entreprise Phantom, Ciel Phantomhive.

Je toqua deux fois à la porte avec mon « chariot » derrière moi comme à mon habitude, mais n'entendis rien je décida donc de rentrer en pensant que bocchan(1) ne c'était pas réveillé, j'entre et referme la porte, je me retourna et vis mon maître à même le sol inquiet je courus vers lui en le prenant dans mes bras je le secoua un peu et c'est quand j'arrête de la secouer que je me rend comte que le jeune maître était rouge pivoine et haletait je mis ma main ganter sur son front, il était brûlant de fièvre.

Je l'allongeas dans son lit en l'emmitouflant dans ces couvertures, je partis chercher une bassine d'eau froide voir glacé et y trempas une petite serviette blanche, j'appele Mey-rin pour qu'elle surveille l'état du jeune compte malade pendant ce temps je demanda à Bard et Finnian de calmer Pluton qui était tous énerver pour… je ne sais quoi et moi je parti en cuisine faire un bon repas chaud pour le maître quand il se réveilleras et un repas pour nous les majordomes dévoué des Phantomhive.

 **Fin du PDV de Sébastian**

 **Début du PDV de Ciel :**

Il fait tout noir, il fait bon, je me sens bien comme ça, comme si j'était sur un gâteau au chocolat, soudain je sentis une main ganter mais chaude sur mon front, cette main remonta à mes cheveux et elle ce mis à caresser ma tête comme un petit chat, cette même main me rappelais mes parents quand ils me disaient bonne nuit.

Je me força à ouvrir les yeux et vis Sébastian au dessus de moi toujours la main dans mes cheveux et Mey-Rin à ces coté.

J'essaye de me relever mais la fatigue et la fièvre me font tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveille, je me sens lourd et j'ai mal partout. J'émerge difficilement du sommeil et là j'entends une voix mielleuse me dire :

Sébastian : Bocchan, il est l'heure de vous réveillez vous avez une dure journée qui vous attend (notre cher majordome n'a pas vérifié la fièvre du compte donc il ne sais pas qu'il est toujours malade)

Ciel : Non, encore 10 minutes

Sébastian : *chuchote à l'oreille de Ciel* Mademoiselle Elisabeth est dans le hall et attend votre réveille.

Ciel : QUOI ! Elisabath est là, mais je lui est dit que…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que je tomba de mon lit.

 **Fin PDV de Ciel**

 **Début PDV de Sébastian :**

Quand je vis mon maître tomber, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire, je sais que je serais puni et que ce n'ai pas digne du majordome des Phamtomhive mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je releva la tête et vis l'air vexer de mon maître se qui me fit encore plus rire et ce qui me fit arrêter c'est la grosse explosion du manoir, je sortie précipitamment de la chambre et courut dans la cuisine, cette dernière était en piteuse état et au milieu de la pièce se trouvais Bard avec un lance flamme dans les main, j'entendis une petite vois m'appeler, je me rendis dans les couloirs et vit mon maître rouge comme une pastèque trop mure, je le pris dans mes bras en soupirant et je me dit que je devrais appeler un médecin.

 **Fin PDV de Sébastian**

Pendant que Sébastian essayais de prendre un rendez-vous notre cher compte, ce dernier s'ennuyais et se mit à parler un peu tout seul.

Ciel : j'ai envie de faire un truc, je déteste être malade, je m'ennuie tout le temps.

Pendant que Ciel était toujours en train de parler, Sébastian toujours au téléphone renonça à prendre un rendez–vous mais pris la décision d'y aller lui-même, il allait frapper à la porte de la chambre de Ciel, mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand il entendis la vois du jeune compte, on pouvais croire qu'il était en train de réprimander quelqu'un, il entras donc sans frapper et vit son maître, face contre terre l'air agacé et énervé.

Sébastian rit devant cette situation, Ciel releva difficilement la tête, Sébastian s'arrêta séduit par son maître, ce dernier avait les yeux embrumé par le sommeil et la maladie, rouge comme une écrevisse, haletant et son vêtement tombais légèrement sur ces épaules, le majordome souri devant cette scène, voir son maître en position de faiblesse le faisait rigoler au plus haut point.

Et le lendemain, le majordome parti sans rien dire.

Ciel ne fut pas réveiller par Sébastian donc il se réveilla et regarda l'horloge cette dernière affichais 8h30 bizarre, même si il n'avait rien à faire, il pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il se leva, tant bien que de mal et tituba jusqu'à la porte, une fois dans les couloirs il commença à parcourir l'immense domaine en faisant des pause par endroits.

Personne, il n'y avait personne, dans la salle de jeux, dans la cuisine, dans la cave, dans la salle à manger, personne à pars 3 gogo qui chassait des souris et tanaka qui buvais son thé.

Ciel souffla, et utilisant ces dernière force, marchas jusqu'à un fauteuil et y tomba inerte (en gros il c'est évanoui), les 3 gogo croyant que le compte c'était endormi continuère leur activité principale chasser les souris.

Quand Ciel ce réveilla de nouveau, il était au même emplacement que quand il c'est évanoui pendant quelque minutes il réfléchit quelque minutes et en conclut que soit son majordome avait fuguer, soit une affaire importante et il allait devoir faire tout tout seul il dégluti difficilement à cette penser.

1 jour, 1h, 15m et 8s après le départ de Sébastian :

Ciel : *assit dans son fauteuil dans le bureau* je m'ennui dit-il d'un ton lasse.

Notre jeune compte toujours malade c'était rendu compte que son majordome avait annuler tout mais absolument tout ce qu'il devait faire, les rendez-vous, les sorti tout et il s'ennuyais, la fièvre n'avait pas baisser d'un pouce, ce qui l'embêtait était qu'il ne savait pas s'habiller tout seul, se faire à manger encore moins et se doucher on oubli, lui qui était habitué à se faire habiller, doucher etc…

Maintenant il devra faire tout tout seul tache pas facile.

Le soir à 18h21 :

Ciel était toujours dans sa chambre après cettre évanoui 3 fois à cause effort qu'il faisait et que la maladie faisait empirer avec plaisir et il ne pu atteindre sa chambre car il s'évanouit avant :

Femme au cheveux violet : pourquoi il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui *continu de se lamentée* Sakura, Mira, Kya occupé vous des majordomes et de la maison, moi je m'occupe du comte.

Les concernées : Yes My Lady.

 **Du coter de Sébastian :**

Sébastian après avoir quitté le manoir ce rendit en ville pour trouver ce docteur, il avait beau demandé poliment au passant, les gens le coupait en disant « nan » il continua donc de chercher un médecin. Dans quel parti de l'Angleterre retrouverons-nous Sébastian

 **Du coté de l'inconnue :**

Elle commença à prendre le compte évanoui dans ces bras quand on entendit :

Homme au cheveux rouge : SEBA-CHAN ! *défonce le mur avec sa tronçonneuse*

Femme au cheveux violet : Désoler Grell mais il n'est pas là

Grell : *scandalisé* DE QUOI ! Mais ou est passé mon Séba-chan alors ?

Femme au cheveux violet : je sais pas, tu me ramène des jeux, j'ai envie de jouer et de toute façon le compte va bientôt ce réveiller

Grell : chuis pas ton chien Mya Kalifa Akira

Mya : oui c'est moi et t'avais pas besoin de le dire en entier je sais comment je m'appelle

Grell : oui, mais je suis pas ton chien quand même

Mya : Si je te donne un album photo de Sébastian

Grell : C'EST VRAI !SEBA-CHAN !*pars*

Mya : toujours aussi crédule celui là, bon je n'ai pas pu mettre Ciel dans son lit, SAKURA !

Sakura : oui my lady ?

Mya : aide moi à mettre le compte dans son lit et s'occuper de lui

Sakura : Yes, my lady

Donc, Sakura en exécutant l'ordre de sa maîtresse l'aidas à s'occuper du plus jeune pendant ce temps Kira et Bard préparais le repas, Mira et Mey-Rin s'occupait de la lessive et du nettoyage du manoir, Kya et Finnian eux s'occupait du jardin et Grell n'arrivait pas à trouver la salle de jeux mais il fait tout pour la trouver surtout si c'est pour un album photo de Sébastian, Elisabeth quand à elle s'inquiétait pour son fiancé et en même tant venait de se taper l'incruste.

Matin à 9h30 :

Mya est comme à son habitude à la salle de jeux en train de jouer au billard avec Lau, Ran Mao et Ciel qui restait assit et ce levait que pour tirer, de tout façon c'est comme dans ses habitudes de rester assit, mais le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps, Grell et Kira qui continuais de se battre venait de casser le mur qui séparais le couloir de la salle de jeu et ils se battait pour leur bien aimer, Grell pour Sébastian et Kira pour Mya, que de problème, de plus Ciel ne supportant plus le bruit annonça à Mya s'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre afin d'avoir du calme, cette dernière acquisitia, arriver dans la chambre le jeune compte demanda à Mya ce qu'il avait :

Mya : Ciel, est ce que tu as fait soigner ton asthme ? Tu as de l'asthme, trop de stress et tu as la gastrite en plus d'une indigestion

Ciel : je n'ai pas eu d'attaque alors je croix que oui et sinon je croix pas Sébastian faisait certes quelque goûter mais il faisait des plat équilibrer je vois pas pourquoi une indigestion et une gastrite…

Ciel se fit interrompre par un gros bruits de fracas, et des cries de filles, Mya soupira et se leva pour dire aux majordomes de fermer leur clapais, laissant seul le compte qui semblait perdu dans ces pensés.

Il se fit sortir de ces pensées pars une porte ouverte en fracas le jeune compte leva la tête et vit Kira et Grell en train de se battre Kira avec des couvert en argent et en or et Grell avec sa faux de la mort, Ciel pris peur sorti ou plutôt tomba de son lit et parti en mode tortue, et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Sébastian, ou il s'endormit avec des chat qui c'était taper l'incruste.

Après la tempête le calme revient, Grell c'était fait battre à plat de couture par Kira qui en était fier, même si il à rayer ces couvert et que la faux de Grell c'était faite confisque par Will qui c'était lui aussi incruster parmi la troupe qu'on pourrais qualifié de dingue.

Ciel et Mya était en train de parler de tout et de rien, et pour la première foie depuis des années, Ciel souriait, un sourire franc, il se sentait heureux, c'est bizarre, il ne c'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

 **Du coter de Sébastian :**

Sébastian qui cherchais toujours un médecin, senti une petite brûlure à sa main gauche plus précisément à l'emplacement du pacte avec Ciel et pour la première foie depuis un temps il se demandais se que pouvais faire son contractant et il s'inquiéta tout d'un coup, il avait laissé son maître tout seul et il ne savait pas s'habiller ni rien, catastrophe.

Sébastian, à parcouru tout Londres mais na pas trouver de médecin, il abandonna l'idée de trouver un médecin et commença à rentrer au manoir.

 **Du coter de Mya et Ciel :**

Le calme était revenu, si on allait dans les couloirs on pourrait voir plein de personnes épuisées, si on allait dans la chambre du malade on peut voir deux silhouette une allongé et emmitouflé dans les couvertures et une debout qui s'occupe du malade.

 **Du coter de Mya et Ciel :**

Mya : *sent la présence d'un démon pas loin, va dans les couloirs et crie* TOUS LE MONDE JE VOUS DEMANDE DE M'ÉCOUTER ATTENTIVEMENT !

Tout le monde : *s'arrête* oui

Mya : Sébastain va rentrer bientôt donc tous le monde dois rangé se bordel sinon ça va chauffer !

Grell : Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Mya : J'ai des pouvoirs de télékinésie mon vieux hé hé, Allez au boulot !

Kira, Mira, Sasha et Sakura: Yes, My Lady !

Les autres : Oui !

Et tout le monde rangeas, bien sur il y a eu beaucoup de pagaille avec les majordomes du compte, mais c'est vite rentrer dans l'ordre.

 **Dans la soirée :**

Sébastian était devant les grandes porte massives du manoir, il réfléchissait, à comment soigner son maître, il toqua aux porte, par habitude et il se fit ouvrir par Mya souriante suivit d'un Grell lui sautant dessus qu'il esquivât sans problème, ensuite il se fit accueillir chaleureusement par tout le monde Elisabeth, Tanaka, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bard, Kira, Mira, Sasha, Sakura, Undertaker, Will, Grell, Ronald Knox, Lau et Ran Mao, Soma et Agni, Pluton (en mode humain) et pour finir Ciel Phamtomhive se tenais fièrement habiller en haut des marche et un petit sourire en coin laissant Sébastian éberlué sur le seuil du manoir

Sébastian : mais Maître, vous...

Ciel : je ne suis plus malade j'ai été guéri par un médecin hors paire

Sébastian : de qui s'agit-il ?

Ciel : il s'agit de Mya un médecin au pouvoirs surnaturelle, elle ma soigné, elle est arrivé juste après ton départ

Sébastian : vous voulez dire que j'ai parcouru Londres entier pour rien

Ciel : *air moqueur* oui

Sébastian : *soupire* vous m'étonnerez toujours

Finnian, Bard et Mey-Rin : Fêtons ça !

Tous le monde sauf ciel et Sébastian : OUAIS !

Fin


End file.
